Ichigo Kuchiki The Rey Demoniaco
by Marick Kel Thalas
Summary: Hueco Mundo arc Ichigo is defeated by Ulquiorra he then becomes a Rey Demoniaco he can change at will between Shinigami form, Hollow and Rey Demoniaco. When the Four Noble families hear of this they see Ichigo as a way to gain more power without fear they will try to court him and use they're status to will him over. The Gotie 13 see him as a new captain some are weary of Ichigo
1. Chapter 1 Defeat and Rebirth

Ichigo Kuchiki The Rey Demoniaco

By: Marick Kel Thalas

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Bleach or any of it's Characters If I did own Bleach I would have made some of the male characters be females such as Byakuya, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra Schiffer then of course I would have the hottest females fucking Ichigo's light out I would also have Ichigo having sex everyone of S.W.A. except Yachiru I would defiantly make Yamchika gay I mean no straight guy would take interest in making themselves more beautiful then a woman. Women are the very DEFINITION of beauty but that's my opinion.

Pairing Ichigo K. & Fem Byakuya K. & Harem

Romance/Family

Rated M for Lemons

Summary: Hueco Mundo arc Ichigo is defeated by Ulquiorra he then becomes a Rey Demoniaco he can change at will between shinigami form and Rey Demoniaco Byakuya starts falling in love with Ichigo. Ichigo uses his new powers to protect Soul Society. When the Four Noble families hear of this they see Ichigo as a way to gain more power without fear they will try to court him and use they're status to will him over. The Gotie 13 see him as a new captain some captains weary of Ichigo loyalty and where it stands as Ichigo is now the perfect bend of shinigami and hollow he still is human just more hollow and shinigami. Now on to the story

Chapter 1 Defeat and Rebirth

Ichigo lay there on the floor of Las Nochos in defeat the thoughts of what would happen to his friends and family he could hear Hichigo laughing at him for being so weak this made him restrengthen his resolve to protect those close to his heart NO I WOULDN'T LET EVERYONE DOWN I WILL PROTECT THEM I WILL BE STRONGER EVEN IF I HAVE BE MORE OF A HOLLOW at this Ichigo suddenly bursted with power his hollow finally stopped laughing

About time King you start realizing now that you got it I help you to be more powerful I make you into a Rey Demoniaco the most power-fullest of shinigami hollows this will be just the same as calling upon my powers the change will be at will. "So are you ready King"

Ichigo didn't hesitate to answer "Yes I'm ready to become a Rey Demoniaco"

Hichigo just gave his manic smile before reappeared in front of Ichigo taking his right hand and thrusting it into Ichigo's chest and began copying his own hollow energy and pushing it into Ichigo when Hichigo finished Ichigo could feel the power coursing through him Ichigo looked over at his hollow straight in the eyes "Thanks Hichigo"

"**_Hichigo what kind of name is that_**"

Ichigo replied "It's yours I'm tried of calling you Hollow and since you look like me and your a hollow I came up with Hichigo short for Hollow Ichigo"

"**It suites him well Ichigo**" came from Zangetsu "**Now show the world, Hueco Mundo and Soul Society your new power use this power to protect those who can't defend themselves NOW GO ICHIGO"**

Ichigo opened his eyes looking around Ulquiorra was no where to be seen Ichigo then looked at his body if was fully healed his Shihakusho looked like he hadn't been in a fight standing up testing out his limbs finding they're working he was about to take off to find Orihime when caught his attention

"Good your alive" came feminine voice Ichigo spun around to see not one but four female arrancars the shortest one had her mask in the style of hair clips and three dots running vertically down her cheek just below her right eye wore a long dress with long sleeves that covered her hands

The next one was a little taller then the first she had mismatching eyes one brown and one was blue her mask ran down the middle of her head as it started right between her bangs it looked like a snake with a horn in the middle of it's head her facial expression reminded Ichigo of Captain Soi Fon and her temper reminded him Kukaku.

The third one Ichigo swore was a Rangiku Matsumoto look like except for the hair and skin color that plus her breasts being smaller than Rangiku's her mask looked a head dress splitting three sections all and all she looked like amazon.

The fourth was got Ichigo's attention she dark chocolate skin short blonde hair in three braids on one side the top half of uniform went from the bottom half of her face covering upper half her breast ending just below her nipples just leaving her stomach bare her pants were held in place by a black sash the pants left her hips bare while just covering her pussy and ass her zanpaktou laid across her lower back in Ichigo's opinion she looked like a goddess.

Ichigo had to guess that reason for her lower half to be hidden was because that's where her mask was think back to her breasts those have got to be as big as Rangiku's maybe a little bigger Ichigo thought now resting his gaze on her eyes they were thee most beautifulest shade of light green Ichigo has ever seen after taking in all four arrancars appearances looking at the blonde

"I take it your Espanda of the four" addressing the blonde Halibel looked at Ichigo taking in his appearance in her thoughts _'Hmm he's very handsome and from what I felt earlier quiet powerful. Powerful yet very young his spirit pressure went from nothing to monstrous it's almost like he became a but he couldn't have become one they mere rumors so is his Reiatsu so monstrous if he is the one I seek then my quest is over._ _Oh god his Reiatsu is making me so fucking horny I better get control of myself before I go and rip his shihakusho off of him and fuck his brains out'_

Halibel coming out of her thoughts looking into Ichigo's brown eyes replied Yes I am Tia Halibel the trace Espanda these three are my Fruccion the one on the right is Sun-Sun the next to her in the middle is Apachi and the one on the left is Mila-Rose. Ichigo looking over the four one more time before replying "I am Ichigo Kurosaki nice to meet you"

As Halibel spoke again Ichigo learned that the new transformation would actually ruin his shihakusho that he had to roll his sleeves and leggings taking off his sandals and tabi. Now lets see if you are the one I seek when Halibel finished the others were about ready to charge at Ichigo who was gathering his Reiatsu bringing his left hand over his face forming the new Rey Demoniaco mask.

His Reiatsu became so monstrous Halibel had to go into Resurrection just to stand but she couldn't move Ichigo looked her while walking around her taking in her curves, her large breasts, her slender waist, long legs and flat stomach.

Halibel looked a little scared as she thought Ichigo might kill her but was a little relieved when he didn't draw his Zanpaktou of course with the claws on his hand and feet along with the spikes coming from his elbows and knees it didn't really help.

_So he is a Rey Demoniaco but how can he reach such a level of power like it was second nature._ After taking in Halibel's form Ichigo walked over to the other three on the ground Sun-Sun Apachi and Mila-Rose scared stiff they just encountered the most powerful-est being to ever walk the face of the earth and he keep them on the ground with Reiatsu only.

Ichigo stopped in front of Sun-Sun kneeling down grabbing Sun-Sun by the shoulders standing straight up while lifting Sun-Sun like she weighted only a feather then gently setting her on her feet Sun-Sun was confused why someone as powerful as the one in front of her gently pick her set on her feet before could ask why.

Ichigo removed his hands from her shoulders before walking over to Apachi and doing the same he did to her repeating the process with Mila when they were all on they're feet Ichigo removed his mask and started to walk away after he past Halibel he was no then 15 feet from Halibel

When Halibel spoke up "Kurosaki-sama" the other three were just as shocked as Ichigo was Apachi asked "Halibel-sama why did you call him sama surely he can't beat Aizen-sama?" Halibel looked over at Apachi answering her question "Yes Kurosaki-sama can beat Aizen cause Kurosaki-sama is a Rey Demoniaco that's why I will call him Sama and will willingly serve him"

Mila-Rose spoke this time "But Halibel-sama Rey Demoniacos are just rumors they are said to be so powerful they make Vasto Lords look like new born hollows" Ichigo still standing where he was getting the attention of others spoke up "I assure you I can do just that" releasing small amount of reiatsu out it shocked Sun-Sun, Apachi and Mila.

Sun-Sun and the others started having thoughts about Ichigo pounding his cock into their pussies and him doing other sexual things to them _Oh god I'm getting so wet just thinking about him pounding his cock in my tight little pussy and filling me up with his warm cum_ thought Sun-Sun

_I will willingly spread my legs for him and let him fuck me and cum inside me whenever he wants hell I gladly bear his children_ Mila thought

_I found never someone truly worthy for me spread my legs for until now. Now I will gladly suck his cock letting him cum inside my mouth and will gladly swallow every last drop hell I will let him fuck me in the ass and in my pussy _Apachi thinking

Halibel resumed speaking bring the other three girls out of their horny daydreams "Kurosaki-sama what will you have us do?" Ichigo just looked at Halibel for moment before answering "You four" pointing at all of them "will lead me to the human girl that was captured after that I want you go and destroy something on the far side Las Nochos with as much Reiatsu as possible and return to me as fast as possible without being seen and your not to engage any shinigami or humans understood I will deal will the shinigami and the humans"

The girls nodded then began leading their new master to where the human girl was locked up their first orders very kind instead of the cruel orders they are given by Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen. The girls lead Ichigo down a corridor that lead to some cells they lead him to the cell Orihime was in Halibel opened the cell called Orihime looked up at Halibel getting to her feet "What's going on Halibel-san?"Orihime asked coming out of her cell.

Halibel and the other girls just turned and left to finish carrying out their masters orders leaving a very confused Orihime Ichigo chuckled causing Orihime to turn and gasp as she saw a very alive Ichigo leaning against the wall she thought he had died after he fought against Ulquiorra after Ulquiorra defeated Ichigo he recaptured Orihime and captured Nel as well locking them both up in the same cell.

"Kurosaki-kun are you really alive" Ichigo just chuckled again before replying "Yes Orihime I'm very much alive so where's Nel?" Upon her hearing Nel and Ichigo's voice Nel sprang up and ran out of the cell and tackle/hugged Ichigo "Itysgo your alive I knew you be alive please don't scare me like that"

Ichigo just knelt down wrapping his arms around Nel drawing her into a warm hug letting out sighing breathe Orihime was still confused and asked her question again Ichigo standing putting Nel on his right shoulder looking at Orihime answering her question.

"Well after Ulquiorra defeated me Hichigo did something I never expected gave me the power to protect those I care about I'm now whats called a Rey Demoniaco according to Halibel and the others I'm is to be nothing but a rumor as for Halibel and the others because of me be a Rey Demoniaco they're calling me Kurosaki-sama and will do what I tell them so my first order was for them lead me to you then go destroy something on the far side Las Nochos then return to me without engaging any of the shinigami or our friends now I'm gonna go and drop you with Captain Unohana so your safe with them"

Ichigo picked Orihime and due to being a Rey Demoniaco he use a combination of both sonido and shunpo which he dubbed as Sonic Flash within a short time Orihime found herself on a medical bed with some confused 4th Division shinigami wondering how she got there when she looked around Ichigo was no where in sight.

Captain Unohana walked up to her looking her over before asking "How did you get here Inouno-san?" Orihime turned to look at the 4th Division Captain her reply was short and simple but was a shock to all within hearing range "Kurosaki-kun dropped me off" after Orihime finished with her reply.

Captain Unohana recompose herself before asking another question "Yes I see that but how did he get here so fast and disappear just as fast?" Orihime answer was some what the truth and some was a lie "I don't know he said he'll explain when he done getting everyone out he mention he got some new power he gained after his fight with the 4th Espanda Ulquiorra he found me and Nel got us out of the cell and brought us here"

Captain Unohana looked down and a little girl with green hair and a hollow mask on top of her head sleeping in Orihime's lap looking back at Orihime with usual angelic smile replied " I'll leave two alone so you she aren't disturbed" turned and started to walk away Orihime smiled before saying "Thanks Unohana-san"

As Unohana was near her lieutenant Isane asked " So how did she get here one second that bed was empty the next she laying in it?" Unohana just gave Isane her angelic smile before replying "It appears that Kurosaki-kun has gotten some new power and is able to move a lot faster then shunpo"

Unohana went back to taking care of injured expecting more arrivals in the time to come while thinking _So that's what I felt earlier it was Kurosaki-kun becoming stronger and from what I felt he became something more then just a vizard. Kurosaki-kun I'm gonna love making sweet, sweet love to you and I know you'll enjoy every minute of it cause I'll give you pleasure you never experienced before and very soon that cock of yours will sliding in and out of my pussy filling it with your warm cum and filling my belly with your children I don't care if I have share you either as long as I have you_

Elsewhere

_That Reiatsu it's massive the owner that reiatsu has my attention now I sure would like to meet the owner of course though feels so familiar it feels like Kurosaki yet stronger and more hollow as if it's become the perfect bend of shinigami and hollow I got meet him. I got to make him mine of course I know there will be others that will want him. Mayuri-sama will want him for experiments if can get his hands on him._ Nemu thought out ways to get Ichigo

_That Reiatsu it's massive the owner that reiatsu will make a fine specimen to experiment with at least till I get bored with it but does feels very familiar I can't quiet place it I know felt that Reiatsu somewhere before oh that's right it belongs to Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki but that blasted old man says I can't experiment on him like that will stop me from getting the perfect specimen now I have to do get him to the division so I can knock him unconscious and start experimenting on him_ Mayuri thought with his insane smile "Nemu get this specimen in my spirit transporter NOW"

Nemu was the one to suffer if someone had to make her captain/creator/father wait move fast to carry out the pointed task while quietly saying "Yes Mayuri-sama"

Elsewhere

Byakuya Kuchiki was an elegant noble woman she never showed much emotion to anyone when she felt Ichigo massive Reiatsu she could only wonder not knowing her nipples hardening and her pussy becoming very wet '_What the Kami-sama name did he do his Reiatsu just became monstrous it makes Kenpachi look like a 9th seat at best. It's now a perfect bend of shinigami and hollow if Soul Society gets word of this. _

_The Gotie 13 will ask he become a Captain and the other three Noble families will be trying get their hands on him and with his massive Reiatsu try and get him to conceive a heir that and they won't fear disrupting the balance two of the three already have someone that know quiet bit about him with the Shihouin clan it's Yoruichi and with the Shiba clan it's Ganju of course so do the Kuchiki clan with Rukia. Then there's the Elders the will want the boy as a Kuchiki as he already spark they're interests when he stopped sokoyuka defeated Kenpachi and myself then there's him learning Bankai in three days plus him being a Vizard. _

_Now Kami-sama knows what they will press for a Kuchiki marriage and knowing them they will press either Rukia to marry him or myself into remarrying and to him though I can't say he's bad looking he's far from bad looking he's actually quiet handsome of course he's got a very nice body so he maybe a little rude and arrogant but he does have lot of good qualities wait what am I thinking could I be falling for Kurosaki? Why would I be falling love with him, him of all the men I had come to try and court me but why is he one I'm getting very wet and horny from thinking about him. _


	2. Chapter 2 Sunsun Soon To Be Mother Sun

Chapter 2 Sun-Sun Soon To Be Mother Sun

Ichigo was moving around Las Nochas helping the others. Ichigo found Rukia fighting an arrancar he heard her saying Kaien but when one of her Kido spells hit ceiling and light came flooding in the room and hit the arrancar show what he really looked like he looked like a body with a glass jar filled with green liquid and two skulls floating inside the arrancar jumped back into the shadows taking Kaiens form again.

Ichigo came up an idea that will help Rukia out to get her to the others taking off his sandals and tabi Ichigo changed into his Rey Demoniaco form and began scaling the wall going up towards the ceiling not being noticed by Rukia or the arrancar going through the hole Rukia made once on the roof.

Ichigo began ripping the ceiling apart flooding the room with sunlight making it there was only spot with darkness and he was gonna be hiding in it waiting for the arrancar to come running to get out of the light the plan worked perfectly the arrancar came running once in the dark Ichigo picked up the arrancar smashing open the jar crushing the skulls inside and clawing the body to shreds after he was done clawing up the arrancar.

Ichigo used his Getshuga Tensho on the arrancar killing him instantly sneaking past Rukia again Ichigo ripped more of the ceiling off flooding the entire room in sunlight then snuck past Rukia again watching her expression as she saw the dead arrancar body deciding to go and help Chad.

Ichigo speed off but first he was gonna have a little fun with his girls he had an erection for a little while now since helping Rukia _'I think I'll go find Halibel and the others and get me some pussy hell I fuck all four them maybe I'll start with Sun-Sun I could use some tight little pussy then after I'm done filling her with my cum I'll fuck Apachi next and fill her all three of her holes then on to Mila I give that Amazon pussy a pounding then finally on to Halibel I'm gonna love making those tits bounce'_

With that in mind Ichigo headed off to find his starting with the cells where he found Orihime and Nel arriving back at the cells he waited for about five minutes before the girls showed up upon see the master the girls faces lit up.

"Kurosaki-sama"Sun-Sun, Apachi and Mila called out to Ichigo who turn towards the girls with a smile on his face "We did as you order we destroyed the rooms of Grimmjow, Nnorita and Yammy then we returned without running into any shinigami or humans"

Ichigo's smile then grew into a smirk before he spoke "Well then girls I'm gonna have to reward you" with that said Ichigo turned to Halibel once gaze fell on her Halibel "Why don't you lead the way to your room" once they were in Halibel's room Ichigo locked the door then he opened his shihakusho showing his chiseled chest to the girls who started to drool.

Ichigo just let the top drop to the floor then undid his sash letting his Haramka fall to floor with his top then went his boxers letting the girls see his massive erect cock for the first time Sun-Sun felt a bit concerned since his cock was huge she knew it was gonna hurt a little bit Ichigo said "Sun-Sun your first up"

Looking at Sun-Sun with that Sun-Sun removed her dress Ichigo lead her of to the bed where he laid Sun-Sun down before laying down next her turning head towards the others raising eyebrow before saying "Shouldn't you three be getting undressed cause you all are gonna get a turn and you all if you want can bear my children"

After saying that Ichigo turned back towards Sun-Sun and asked "Are you ready Sun-Sun?" Sun-Sun nodded her head before saying "Yes Kurosaki-sama I'm ready for you fuck me and fill me with your warm cum and your baby" after saying that Sun-Sun spreading her legs giving Ichigo the perfect view of her dripping wet pussy.

Ichigo looked at her for a second before correcting Sun-Sun "You mean our baby Sun-Sun" Ichigo brought his lips down on Sun-Sun's while his hands went roaming over her body the left went to Sun-Sun's breast while right went between Sun-Sun's legs and started to massage her pussy slowly sliding his index finger in then his middle finger Ichigo then began thrusting his fingers in and out causing Sun-Sun to moan into the kiss continuing to finger fuck Sun-Sun making her moan more louder then the last while Ichigo ministering Sun-Sun the other girl were finishing getting naked Halibel didn't take off her jacket only Unzipping it.

Ichigo breaking the kiss started moving his head lower down Sun-Sun's body kissing, licking and nibbling when he got to spot on her neck he kissed it licked it then he sucked on it after a while Ichigo let go of the spot leaving a hickey on the side of Sun-Sun's neck continuing to move down Ichigo was now at Sun-Sun's breast his left hand still massaging her right breast rolling his fingers around on the nipple while his mouth suckled on it's twin his right hand still thrusting his fingers inside Sun-Sun causing her to nearly scream.

Ichigo so switched to the other breasts when Ichigo he had spent enough time on her breasts he started moving his head lower when he finally reached dripping wet pussy Ichigo pulled his fingers out noticing they were covered in Sun-Sun's juices Ichigo brought them up to his mouth sucked them clean smacking his lips Ichigo looked at Sun-Sun with a wide smirk on "You taste good Sun-Sun now I'm really looking forward tasting that delicious looking pussy of yours"

Lowering his head Ichigo's hot breathe tickled Sun-Sun's skin bring his lips Sun-Sun's pussy lips sucking the juice then sliding his tongue in Ichigo was really enjoy the taste of Sun-Sun reinserting his fingers thrusting them again so he started thrusting his fingers faster so it was too much for Sun-Sun to handle as She screamed Kurosaki-sama her entire orgasm Ichigo lapped up as much as could I almost all of it a little was on his face swallowing all of Sun-Sun's juice he had in his mouth getting the little bit that he didn't catch with is fingers bringing them up to his mouth sucking them clean.

Then Sun-Sun place her hands Ichigo's shoulders switching their positions so Ichigo was laying on his back Sun-Sun position herself so she could take Ichigo cock into her mouth taking Ichigo cock in hand and begin stroking it keeping it hard lowering her head Sun-Sun blew on the sensitive tip bring her mouth a little closer Sun-Sun began licking the tip of Ichigo's cock then moving down along the left side of the shaft once she got to his pubic hair going to the go the top part of the shaft then going up to the tip again.

Ichigo was breathing a little faster now that he was the getting pleasured he clenching the bed sheets Sun-Sun smiled at this knowing she was pleasing her master continuing licking his cock when Sun-Sun got to the tip again she went down the along the right side again when she got to the pubic hair she went to the underside of the shaft going up to the tip Ichigo let a groan escape his throat.

Sun-Sun cheered on the internally when she brought her tongue to Ichigo's tip then deciding to her masters cock into her mouth taking in the first few inches bobbing her head taking more in with each down thrust soon she almost had all of Ichigo's cock in her mouth and going down her throat.

Apachi and Mila couldn't believe Sun-Sun was deepthroating their master's cock they watch in awe with their mouths hanging open "I can't believe Sun-Sun can deepthroat" Apachi said still looking at Sun-Sun in awe.

"Neither can I who would have guessed she could do that I guess now we should also deepthroat Kurosaki-sama" said Mila.

_ 'Even I got to admit Sun-Sun you some skill when it comes to pleasing Kurosaki-sama lets just hope Mila and Apachi can do just as well as you do when comes for them to pleasure Kurosaki-sama I guess that goes for myself as well'_ Halibel thought as Sun-Sun now had the last three inches of Ichigo's cock in her mouth and going down her throat the bobbing of her head picking up in speed soon it looked reverse face humping.

Ichigo couldn't keep groans from coming out Ichigo was breathing heavily Ichigo started feeling the beginning signs of his approaching orgasm Sun-Sun took her free hand and started to massage Ichigo's nut sack while continuing her bobbing on his cock.

She felt his cock starting pulsing and swelling inside her mouth and throat speeding up the bobbing her some more Ichigo's orgasm came Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs as he shot load after load into Sun-Sun's waiting mouth and throat down to her stomach after Ichigo's orgasm passed.

Sun-Sun took Ichigo's cock out of her mouth with a audible pop opening her mouth wide for Ichigo to see that she still had his cum in her mouth then she closed her mouth swallowing Ichigo's cum sending the rest of Ichigo's load down her throat to waiting stomach after Sun-Sun had finished swallowing Ichigo's load.

Ichigo flipped them over again position himself between Sun-Sun's legs gently rubbing his cock on Sun-Sun's pussy before sliding in Sun-Sun sucking him off and being quiet wet herself there was enough lubrication to slide in and out without a problem.

Ichigo placing his hands on Sun-Sun's hips began thrusting at slow steady pace making Sun-Sun moan loudly Ichigo pick up the pace of his thrusts going a little faster Sun-Sun's face showed pure bliss Ichigo's thrusts went more faster and harder.

Sun-Sun wrapped her arms around Ichigo's back and her legs around Ichigo's waist locking them allowing Ichigo deeper access Ichigo went harder and faster soon it was too much for Sun-Sun scream out her orgasm the sensation added to pleasure Ichigo was feeling further bring his orgasm closer


	3. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Marick Kel Thalas


End file.
